kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nerdinyourcloset
02:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC)-Hi, welcome to the Kuroshitsuji Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nerdinyourcloset page. Check out this wiki's about page for more information and guidelines relevant to this wiki. I also encourage you to read and become familiar with this wiki's policies. You can also join a project to become more involved with the community. If you don't know where to start, visit the Community Portal. It has an outline of the site and useful links. Finally, please remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- C. Phantom (Talk) 23:19, February 18, 2012 Hi again! Remember i told you that i was grell yesterday? Well, no. I am 18 year old girl, Inna. I just pretended that i am grell for fun, so don't freak out :-D. I met "neverlerninggrell" at 2:00 on the chat, and he begged me to do it, so i thought it would be pretty funny, and i did. Hope to see you on the chat today! ShySunflower 18:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Reply Huh your edits should be able to be saved. Did you press publish after you were finished editing? -- }} 02:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) What exactly showed up after you pressed publish? There's a possibility you are experiencing problems with your Internet. -- }} 02:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the mustache. What were you trying to edit? Try editing again and tell me if it redirects you to your profile. -- }} 02:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm not certain if this is one of Wikia's glitches since I can edit and upload pics just fine. I'll assume for now it has something to do with your internet. Try to add the pic again and refresh your browser. -- }} 03:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Whenever you need help feel free to ask. Just not now; I have to go because someone else wants to use my laptop. Later. -- }} 03:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Hello Nerd! We met in chat today remember? Well, it was very nice to meet you. I hope you did too. I just jumped in to say hi, so....see ya later. :) Eurica Jenkins 02:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Lol... Best. Username. Ever... 'Nuff said. [[User:Bug_Guts|'OMG!!!]] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'''Bugs changed his sig AGAIN?!?!]] 17:09, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Lmao agreed! XD Re: Ummm Hola! XD Aweshum I always wanted a mustache cuz 90% of the time man + mustache = manly! Ok I'll talk to you soon. Oh and remember to sign your name after you leave a message. Pfffft. Man + mustache = manly but old and not as hot as most non-bearded guys XDDDD (btw Nerd, you should know I'm a stalker by now XD) 07:38, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Bugs doesn't need a mustache to be manly. Cause i'm just that awesome! [[User:Bug_Guts|'OMG!!!']] [[User Talk:Bug_Guts|'Bugs changed his sig AGAIN?!?!']] 22:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Remember me from chat? :D Call me Usaji, Usa, or Tai. :) Sorry, for some reason I've been disconnected from chat and I can't get back in..... :( Anyway, it's been nice meeting ya! =D Usaji Taiiso 01:10, February 28, 2012 (UTC) hello if you on plz go on chat Emily Boyer 00:59, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... So, whats it like in Lau's closet? xD Do you do his homework for him? xD Lol, maybe you should get Lau to clean your home. And dont forget to sign your messages with four tildes (~) Its me-- Pica^^ Hi! Sorry for always leaving. we can't easily get along in the chat. Yeah, Lets be friends Nerd. Nice meeting you again. I hope we could have some fun. :D See ya. ^^ casa28 00:43, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Claro ^^ Sure! It was a pleasure meeting you, come to visit more often ^^ PS: sorry my bad English xD Sora Takahashi Discución 02:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) HIHIHI! Nerdddddddddddddd!!! I missed you too >3< *huggles back* and what you jelly about? ;) 06:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) boo go on ^-^ Emily Boyer 01:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I shall be your master! I'll adopt you Nerdddd :D 05:14, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Wowwwww Desperate much???? XD Haha what did you say to him? 07:22, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Lmao wow.... that guy.... is seriously unbelievable... :O 02:30, April 15, 2012 (UTC) IM ON GEZZ >:( Re: Offer Not sure what a mordor is but... no. xD I turn down your offer! Instead, you should join my family. I don't join others', but people join the king's family. That's how it works. So anyhoo, no deal unless you join the Lau family. Hey, Nerd! xD Hello There ;P Hello Nerd, i haven't talked to you for ages ^_^ -- Kuroshitsujifoeva123 WAS HERE 03:06, April 21, 2012 (UTC) boo!--Nerdinyourcloset 04:11, April 25, 2012 (UTC) You're not scary ^_~ -- Kuroshitsujifoeva123 Yo! Hey Nerd, wanna join mah family? I'm asking all my good friends to join my family and if they say yes, they can pick what they are to me (sister, brother, arch enemy etc.) Cuz the other day i noticed almost all the top contributers had families except for me, so i thought i'd make one! -- Kuroshitsujifoeva123 Okay, I'll be part of yours! So, what do you want to be? I already have 3 children, i don't need anymore. (jk jk) -- Kuroshitsujifoeva123 Then cousin it is ^_~ (if ur in lau's closet, then your in my son's closet XP) -- Kuroshitsujifoeva123 Hi !! ^^ Hello there Nerd. just wanna greet all of my good friends. :D just trying to be more friendly. :D see ya on chat again. :D me is here. Pica 08:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Awww...kawaii!!! I don't even support Ciel X Lizzy and i think your pic is so adorable, i had to tell you X3 -- Mrs. P Wait, you mean you coloured it? -- Mrs. P Oh...well, i bet it looked really good!! -- Mrs. P Lol, like most of drawings from 4 or 5 years ago XD -- Mrs. P Get back on D:< U left the chat.....DX -- Mrs. P Wait, psych.....i'm gettting tired so dont come back on... hasta la pasta!!! -- Mrs. P IM ON LOL GET YOU BUT ON CHAT! RE:Just a quick question Unfortunately we do not allow embedded videos on this site as per the image policy. What song were you planning to add and can you clarify what you meant by media section. -- }} 00:35, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey! very funny, this was ment for nerdie :) unless?? are /you/ nerdie? i don't believe so......... :P And /you/ need to stay alive on chat! xD Wth! Who edited my aweshum message up there, eh? YOU NEED TO COME ON SOON ME AND LIKE EMILY AND CIEL HAVE BEEN STALKING CHAT FOR LIKE 2 HOURS....LOL Bananas ain't jelly Family nerd! Sorry, I died for a while, but I decided to live again. No, I'm not a zombie not yet anyway. Oi, oi, "cuz then we can't make fu-" What were you trying to say, eh? xD Certified surgeon... That's a load of bull- baloney. I'm not gonna let ya operate on my body! Lmao! Ooh, so the family nerd loves her master, eh? Haha, Kristen Stewart's face is basically ಠ_ಠ No expression! Lol, bai bai. And I do not trust 13 (14?) yrs old kids like you to hold a pair of scissors much less operate on me stomach! xD Pokemon Buddies? Nerd-san? Why did you go? And why did you break our Pokemon bond? *[]* Nvm!!! Facebook and Twitter Hi old friend! Do you have a twitter and a facebook? if so, i can follow you on twitter and add you as a friend on facebook! :) JuliaPierce 22:33, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey nerdi! It's been a while. How have you been? remember me? this is Nanataku666 or NanaAoi or simply NANA This is my new account. xD Since I deactivated my other facebook. Anyway, hope ur doing fine. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 15:30, February 4, 2013 (UTC)) Which episode is this from?